


Snow Day

by ErynScarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: An out of nowhere snowstorm blankets National City, and the Danvers sisters work together, teaching Lena how to make the most of it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Snow Day

Snow fell, blanketing the streets with the cold, powdery frost. The chilled evening nipped at her ears, reddening the tip of her mostly covered nose, her thin scarf doing little to fight the cold air. The forecast had said nothing of snow, so she had been unprepared for the rare flurry. The streets of National City were quickly emptying as citizens made their way indoors. Looking up at the sleek silver building, she made her way inside smiling at the security guard as she passed by to the elevator.

Stepping out at the top floor, she made her way past the large oak desk outside the large double doors, smiling at the assistant as she gestured to the doors in question. With a nod from the brunette behind the desk, the blonde smiled, pushing her way through. A smile graced her features as her entrance did not disturb the young CEO.

"Figured I'd find you here." She said with a smile, giggling as the CEO's head whipped up from the disarray of papers littered across her porcelain desk.

"Kara!" She smiled, capping her pen. "Did I miss lunch?" She asked, reaching for her phone to check the time.

"No, though it is almost that time. I finished my article right before Ms. Grant sent everyone home for the day." Brow's furrowed, the Luthor looked to Kara for clarification. "She didn't want us getting caught up in the snow. There wasn't any predicted for today, so nobody knows how long it's going to last."

Laughing at Lena's confused expression, the reporter gestured to the balcony and its powder-covered railing.

"Would you look at that." Getting up from her swivel chair, she walked out onto the balcony looking down on the snow-covered streets below. She watched as young children ran up and down the sidewalks, some kicking powder piles, others attempting to make snowmen, all while trying to keep warm in the unexpected winter weather. The frost nipped at her, forcing her back inside the warmth of her office where she found Kara smiling at her.

"What?" The CEO asked.

"Nothing. You've just got snow in your hair." She laughed.

"I suppose I should send my people home as well." Opening her laptop, she sent a company-wide email telling everyone they could leave for the day.

"I hope that means you will be leaving as well?" Kara asked.

"I mean, I do have a lunch date I would rather not miss. And whatever I haven't finished can wait until tomorrow." The brunette smiled.

"You sure your boss won't get mad at you for not finishing?" the blonde joked.

"I think I'll be okay. My boss is nice." She said as she shut down her laptop, organizing the files on her desk into piles. Taking a small stack with her, she made her way across the room to her coat rack, pulling on her long black winter coat.

* * *

Stepping out of L-Corp, the pair made their way down the snowy sidewalk headed to Noonan's, where they had planned to meet for lunch. Sliding into a booth next to a large window, they sat across from each other, folding their coats on the seats beside them.

"Be right back." Sliding out of the booth, Kara made her way to the counter to order coffee and lunch. While she was ordering, Lena looked up things to do on snowy days now that she has taken the rest of the day off. A few minutes of searching resulted in her list of watching movies indoors with hot chocolate/coffee, making snowmen, having snowball fights, and ice skating. Three of which she has never done before. She's seen plenty of movies since meeting Kara, how one person knows so many movies is beyond her, but this is Kara she's thinking about. She's pulled out of her thoughts by a plate of green with a steaming cup beside it followed by Kara sliding back into her seat with a steaming cup of her own and a pile of potstickers.

"Kale salad and a latte for the lady." Kara grins goofily. "So, what are you thinking about doing on your unplanned day off now that it's snowing?" She asked the CEO.

"I'm not sure actually. I don't really know what people do for fun in the snow..." The brunette trailed off glancing out the window.

"I know a really cool place that nobody goes to that's wide open. It's perfect for snowball fights. We could invite Alex and Maggie. Maybe even Sam and Ruby." Seeing Kara's eyes light up at the idea made Lena smile and agree.

* * *

Lunch passed, and the pair were left sipping on what was left of their coffee. Pulling out her phone, Kara sent messages to both Alex and Maggie seeing if they were free, while Lena did the same to Sam. It didn't take long for a chime to break the comfortable silence surrounding them, their screens lighting up with incoming messages from their respective people, all saying they were available.

"So," Lena started, looking down at her lap, "how do you snowball fight?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.

"First, we start by dressing for the occasion. I don't think dress pants, heels, and a blazer will keep you warm." Kara joked. Reaching across the table, she took the brunette's hand, pulling her up from her seat, leading her out the doors of the restaurant. With her apartment being closer, Kara led Lena through the front entrance and up the stairs to her door.

"You can borrow something of mine." She smiled leading the CEO to the curtained off area that is her room. Rifling through her dresser, she found a pair of thick socks, some black skinny jeans, a thick long sleeve green shirt, and some dark brown boots. Once she was done changing, Lena walked out to find Kara in almost the exact same outfit, aside from her shirt being navy blue and boots a lighter brown, almost tan. Two sets of fuzzy white gloves were on the foot of the bed next to Kara, who was tying up her boot laces.

"Alex texted me, she and Maggie are almost there. We can grab our coats and head there as well if you're ready?" With a nod, Kara grabbed the gloves, handing a pair to Lena who followed her back towards the door. Pulling on their warm coats, a white beanie for Lena and a blue one for Kara, they left the warmth of Kara's apartment and back into the chill. "It's not too far so we can walk if you'd like," Kara suggested kicking slightly and the buildup at the base of the stairs.

The walk was peaceful as the pair watched hundreds of white flecks fall covering any and every surface around as few cars passed them slowly. Just past the point, Kara deemed halfway, a sudden honk startled the brunette, a cartoon-like yelp accompanied by a jump about three feet to the right, just past Kara, the blonde stifling her laughter as she looked to the silver car pulled up to the curb beside them. The passenger window rolled down revealing a 13-year-old Ruby laughing and a giggling Sam.

"That was mean Sam." Lena fake pouted, leaning out from behind Kara as if she were a scared child.

"I'm sorry Lena, but that was really funny." Sam laughed.

"Too bad we couldn't hear the scream." Ruby teased.

"Oh, how I wish you could've, it was adorable," Kara said pulling Lena up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer as the brunette wriggled in her grasp.

"It was not," she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway," Sam started, "Would you two like a ride the rest of the way?" Looking to Kara, Lena nodded in agreement as the blonde moved to the back door, opening it for her with a dramatic bow followed by a goofy 'after you m' lady'. The ride was short and filled with Kara and Ruby singing along with the radio while Lena and Sam drove/watched. In the middle of one of the songs, Kara leaned forward pointing to an upcoming break in the forest of trees beside them. "Just through there and you should come upon a huge field. That's where we're going." Turning down the unmarked path Sam drove a few minutes down a windy trail, coming to a stop just beyond the tree line, pulling up next to Alex's motorcycle. She and Maggie were leaned against it laughing at something Alex said, pausing when Sam rolled to a stop beside them. Opening her door before Sam shut the car off, Kara bounced out, running around the car to open Lena's door.

"Hey, guys!" She said excitedly as Lena stepped out, followed by Sam and Ruby circling the car to meet them.

"Who's ready to get beat by Sanvers?!" Maggie cheers.

"Who says you're going to win?" Kara asks teasingly.

"I do," Alex laughs, looping her arm with Maggie's, "but whose teams are Sam and Ruby going to be on?"

"Ruby can be with Lena and Kara," Sam suggests after watching her daughter teach the brunette how to make a snow angel while Kara watches.

"Sounds good. You guys okay with that?" Alex asks.

"Sounds great. Ready to teach Lena how to kick their butts?" The blonde smiles pulling her team up from their snow angels.

"We're so going to win!'" Ruby cheers sticking her tongue out at Sam who reflects the action

"Alright, 20 minutes to build forts and prepare ammunition, then the battle begins. May the best team win." Alex says as she and Kara set up timers on their phones. With their thumbs hovering over the start button, Maggie calls a countdown. Her loud _go_ is heard, and the Danvers hit start before running quickly in opposite directions.

-

Grabbing Lena's hand Ruby pulls her to a large patch of raised snow, hinting at a small hill.

"I do hope you know I have no clue how to do this," Lena says as Ruby pulls her to the ground.

"Really?" Ruby's shocked slightly before laughing. "Will then I guess you'll learn from the best. Come on, we need to build a wall and a place to set up quick snowballs."

Kara starts packing snow into an L shape while Ruby builds up. Lena sits back a few feet making as many snowballs as she can. Once they get the wall up to about half Ruby's height, Kara checks the timer to find only half the time has gone by.

"What now?" Lena asks, piling up the snowballs she's made into little pyramids beside the "lookout spots" as Kara has deemed them. The lookout spots are areas with shorter walls providing an easier view across the field where Alex's team has a much smaller fort built up.

"We have plenty of time, we can build smaller walls spread out across our side of the field to hide behind," Kara suggests.

"I'll make one over here, you two make one off that side," Ruby says sprinting to the right while Kara leads Lena around and away from the shorter side of their already existing wall.

"Why are we making more walls?" The brunette asks as she helps Kara pack snow into an angled rectangle.

"Since snowballs don't fly very far, we'd need to move closer to make sure more of our shots hit."

"And how do we win? There's no flag or anything."

"We either hit all three of them or knock down their main base walls. Just, no aiming for the head, and no throwing hard enough to hurt anybody."

Nodding, Lena and Kara finish their sidewall, while Ruby finishes hers, both making a pile of snowballs for each.

* * *

Sam and Maggie have built up a sturdy looking front wall to their small fort, with two thinner sidewalls to protect the snowballs that Alex has been piling up around them.

"We've got about 5 minutes left to prep," Alex says stacking up her last few balls beside Maggie's closer wall. So far, their side has a small, house-like main base, with two adjacent angled walls closer to the center of the field, much like Kara's team.

"How do we win this?" Sam asks as Maggie and Alex make their way over to her.

"They'd have to hit all three of us or knockdown our main wall here," Maggie says resting a hand atop their carefully constructed snow barrier.

"But couldn't we just rebuild the wall as it starts to fall?"

"No can do. Once a part falls off, it can only be used for more snowballs to throw. Kara and I usually go for knocking each other out before we knock the walls down anyway. But we've also never played with this large of a group." Alex explains as her timer goes off. Turning it off, she moves back to her motorcycle to put her phone away, as well as meet with Kara's team to start the match.

* * *

Both teams stood at the center of the field facing each other making silly battle faces.

"Everybody knows the rules," Kara declares.

"Get all other team members out to win" Alex nods.

"Or knock down the main base," Maggie adds.

"Walls can't be rebuilt once they are knocked down," Sam says, laughing at Ruby's sad face.

"No hitting people in the head or throwing too hard." Lena smiles.

"And most importantly," Kara starts looking directly at Alex with a Cheshire cat grin,

"Have Fun!" They yell before turning and springing towards their bases, their teammates scrambling to follow.

Kara practically dives over the wall to get behind it, while Lena and Ruby trail around the side. Ruby barely makes it behind the wall, when a snowball flies past where she was standing a second before. With a laugh, the teen pops her head over the wall sticking her tongue out at whoever threw it. An annoyed groan can be heard from Sam as well as laughter from Maggie along with a joke from Alex. Watching carefully over the wall, Kara meets Alex's gaze just as she stands to throw, her snowball sailing over Alex's back as she rolls to the side.

Snowballs fly back and forth near missing as Maggie, Alex, Kara, and Ruby dart from wall to wall, Sam and Lena staying safely in their team's main bases. With the snowball count dwindling on both sides, everyone is getting more and more daring. Kara and Alex hang out across from each other casually chucking snowballs at one another, attempting to catch the other off guard. Maggie and Ruby run back and forth between their respective teammates, supplying them with snowballs, as well as attempting to knock down any and every wall.

Sam is making her way from her team's base to the adjacent wall opposite Maggie's when Lena darts out from behind her team's sidewall throwing a ball directly at Sam's shoulder. As it sails towards the unsuspecting brunette it curves slightly down, hitting Sam in the side.

"I got Sam!" the CEO cheers. The white flakes contrast heavily against Sam's black sweater indicating exactly where Lena's snowball took her out of the competition. Maggie takes Ruby's distraction as the perfect opportunity to get the feisty teen out, sending a snowball of her own sailing and hitting the girl in the thigh. With a sigh, the Arias girls move to the edge of the playing field to watch the rest of the battle.

Time flies almost as fast as the snowballs as Alex and Kara get more and more frustrated with their constant missed throws. Lena and Maggie have long ago upped their attempts to knock down the bases while also avoiding each other. As time passed, the four picked up on the small ice chunks in the snowballs they were forming, adjusting how they threw them accordingly as to not hurt one another.

Maggie's left adjacent wall got knocked down, along with part of the one she is currently hiding behind. Both of Lena's are down and she's hiding behind the edge of her main base. Kara's standing wide open across from Alex both circling each other as best they can without crossing the unmarked center. The two have just switched directions when Maggie runs out from behind her wall, attempting to "sneak attack" Kara by catching her off guard. A snowball comes flying from her left forcing the detective to roll awkwardly forward without messing up the snowball she's carrying. As she rights herself, one knee on the ground, she brings her arm back preparing to launch her sneak attack. Slightly disoriented from the roll she wasn't prepared for, her arm flies forward launching the projectile through the air towards the blonde a bit harder than she intended.

Knowing she's not doing much to help Kara from behind the fort, Lena launches herself into a sprint towards Kara. With how fast the snowball is flying, and how much taller than Lena the blonde is, the CEO didn't have time to figure out how exactly she was going to block the shot. All she knew was that her team had a better chance of winning if Kara was to stay in, meaning she had to either take the hit herself or get them both out of the way. Either way, someone was getting out. Whether it be Lena by blocking the shot, or Alex takes one, or both, of them out once they hit the ground. Throwing herself between Kara and the ball, the icier chunk slams into the Luthor's shoulder throwing her more off-balance than she already was, causing her to land on the arm that was just hit. Sliding a few feet across the snowy field Lena stares at the blue sky that has gotten subtly darker since the game began. The snowball Alex threw missed completely as she watched Lena's act of heroism, followed by Kara dropping the three she was managing to hold in favor of checking on the brunette.

A quiet _fuck_ was heard as Maggie pulled herself up from her kneeling position, running alongside Alex.

"Shit, Lena are you okay?" Alex asked, kneeling opposed Kara beside the CEO. A partial laugh escaped the CEO as she refilled her lungs that were forcefully emptied moments ago.

"Damn Sawyer, did you play football? That hurt." A few chuckles were heard as Maggie began apologizing until her face went from beet red to nearly smurf blue.

"I'm so sorry Lena." The detective repeated, staring at her lap as she twisted her fingers together.

"I'll be alright. At least it didn't hit my head. That would've been a bitch to deal with." the brunette jokes. "I guess I'm out huh?" she adds pulling herself into a sitting position holding her shoulder where a bruise was no doubt forming.

"Yeah. I'll sit out too though." Maggie says, finding the few blades of grass peeking through the snow fascinating.

"You don't have to," Lena says, looking to see Alex and Kara agreeing with her.

"You don't have to out yourself Mags." Kara moves to help Lena up off the ground.

"No, it's fine. You two finish up."

"I don't think you and I were really getting anywhere..." Alex says, eyeing her sister who's wrapping an arm around Lena's waist.

"No. Not really. Want to call it a draw?" Kara smiles, holding a hand out.

"A draw it is." Alex grins, taking Kara's outstretched hand, shaking it.

The group makes their way across the field to where Sam and Ruby are leaning against the side of Sam's car listening to music from Ruby's phone.

"That looked like a pretty nasty hit Lena, you alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. First snowball fight, with an ice-ball save? I have to say, today's been fun."

"I'm sorry Lena," Maggie says from behind Alex, her posture and expression imitating that of a scolded child.

"It's really alright Maggie. Why don't we all go get something to eat and warm up a bit. I for one could use some hot chocolate."

* * *

After Sam, Ruby, Lena, and Kara piled into Sam's car, the CFO followed Maggie and Alex back into the heart of National City towards a small, not well-known café. The group of 6 piled into the small building, taking residence in a corner booth. Kara and Alex went to the counter to get everyone's drinks sliding into the booth beside the others while they waited for their order to arrive. Ruby was situated between Sam and Alex against the wall. Maggie was on the outside across from Alex with Lena on her right with Kara beside her next to the window. Sam and Kara were in an intense match of table soccer with a packet of sugar, having moved the small basket and dessert menu out of the way. Ruby was cheering on Sam who flicked the packet harder than necessary sending it flying into Kara's lap.

"No point for you this time Mom." The teenager teased. Placing the packet on the edge of the table with half of it hanging off, Kara flicked it, the packet of granulated sugar flying slightly above eye-level, landing just under halfway between herself and the CFO. Taking her turn, Sam flicked the packet less forcefully than her previous attempt, sending it spinning back towards Kara stopping just short of the edge of the table.

"Not quite Sam," Kara smirked, taking her turn. The packet glided across the table getting closer and closer to Sam's edge. The sugar pouch stopped the corner slightly over the edge of the table, the beveled edge making it hard to tell if it was hanging far enough over to be off enough to score.

"How do you score?" Lena asked from beside to blonde who was trying to determine whether or not she had just gained a point.

"The idea is to flick the packet just enough off the edge of the table that it moves when you slide your finger, or something with a straight edge, across the edge. If it does move that means you've scored. If it doesn't move, or it falls over the edge, you don't score." Maggie explains. Pulling a small business card out of her pocket, she hands it to Sam, the CFO lining the card up perpendicular to the table, sliding it past the packet as if performing a business transaction. Kara watched the card intently, slinging an arm across Lena's shoulders in triumph as the corner of the sugar was pushed slightly out of the way of the sliding card.

"I did it, Lee!" The reporter cheered. "I scored!"

"Congratulations darling." The CEO smiles placing a kiss on Kara's cheek.

"Drinks are here." Alex chirps from her place at the edge of the table. Moment's later, a cheerful teenager walks over carrying a large tray of steaming mugs, setting one in front of everybody. Beside each drink, the boy set down small plates holding a muffin each.

"Enjoy" He smiles before making his way back behind the counter.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Ruby asks after excitedly sipping her marshmallow filled hot chocolate.

"I'm not sure. What are you up for doing?" Sam asks.

"We could always go ice skating," Maggie suggested.

"That sounds fun." Alex agreed, blowing on her hot chocolate before taking a tentative sip.

"Yeah. How's that sound, Lena?" Kara asks, watching the brunette as she pokes at the melting marshmallows.

"Sounds great. Barring the fact that I have no idea how to skate."

Sputtering, Ruby looked up at the CEO, "you can't skate?" she asked wiping her drink off her chin.

"I didn't know how to snowball fight? It can't be hard to believe I don't know how to skate?" the brunette frowned, staring into her mug.

"Then we'll teach you!" the teenager smiled. "It's not hard. You just have to avoid falling. That hurts."

"I bet it does."

After deciding on a place to go the group finished their muffins and hot chocolate. One by one they slid out of the booth, taking turns saying goodbye to each other. Alex and Maggie were the first to leave, climbing onto the back of Alex's sleek black motorcycle grinning as it roared to life. Sam and Ruby were the next to leave after protesting against Lena's desire to walk home.

"It's getting darker, which means it's getting colder. At least let me drive you." Sam pleaded.

"We'll be fine Sam. My apartment's not too far." Lena said.

"But what about Kara? Her apartment is across town," Sam pointed out.

"She'll be fine." The brunette smiled. "She can bunk with me." She added wrapping her arm around the reporters' waist.

"If you insist. At least text me when you get home."

"Of course. Drive safe." After hugging once again, Sam and Ruby climbed into Sam's car, the snow reflecting the headlights, nearly blinding Lena and Kara.

* * *

"Tomorrow sounds like it's going to be fun," Kara mumbled, breaking the peaceful silence that had surrounded the pair as they made their way down the empty snow-covered streets of National City. Lena hummed in agreement looking up at the clear, star-filled sky. The reporter looked to her left to see the faint glow of the street lights, paired with the brightness of the moon reflecting in Lena's bright green eyes.

"Alex taught me so many tricks I can show you." She said excitedly. "Maybe I can teach you." At that, Lena raised her eyebrow in question. "Once you get the hang of just skating of course." The blonde added.

Wrapping her arm tighter around Kara's waist, the brunette pulled her impossibly closer. Pushing herself to her toes, the CEO planted a kiss on her cheek, leaving the reporter a blushing mess in her arms.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on AO3, so I haven't figured out the formatting. All comments and criticisms are welcome and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
